Child's Play
by IIAMasterSHenson
Summary: There is NO TiberiusxSabinus so if no one will make it, I will. It's M because after the first chapter...it's M. Sry they didn't have Sabinus's name in the list. Still in progress. Updates every week hopefully. Intro: Neither boy meant for it to happen. One moment, their game of sticks was in conclusion. The next, Tiberius Licinius Crassus and his friend Sabinus were kissing.
1. Encountering Complications Pt1

PT1

Neither boy meant for it to happen. One moment, their game of sticks was in conclusion. The next, Tiberius Licinius Crassus and his friend Sabinus were kissing.

The taller boy had bested Tiberius time after time. Sabinus, whose father was a soldier and friend to Marcus Crassus, had his son trained in fighting arts since very young while Crassus hadn't the time. So he employed the services of Sabinus. When a friendship bloomed, Sabinus's presence became wanted rather than arranged.

Finally Tiberius was able to disarm Sabinus and receive a surrender, one that was willingly given. A grin spread across both their faces, each boy excited and joyful about Tiberius's victory.

"You've done it—Tiberius!" Sabinus exclaimed, pushing the sword aside and moving to his friend. Tiberius lowered the stick and let Sabinus wrap his arms around him, reciprocating the gesture with equal passion and fervor. Their grips were fierce, their bodies moving in nearly a full circle; Tiberius's feet came off the ground by an inch nearly.

It happened so quick. Their faces broke from the other's shoulder and their eyes met, hearts pumping and bodies still buzzing from the victory. And Tiberius moved. A hand behind Sabinus's head, another behind his back, Tiberius pressed his lips to his friend's. Their mouths smashed against each other's—a kiss but one that was both clumsy and more of force and pressure than technique.

But the second it happened, Tiberius pulled away, shocked by his own actions. Sabinus stood still, too stunned to react. And that's how the two boys of 12 and 13 found themselves standing across from each other in the garden of the Crassus villa. Tiberius cleared his throat, face becoming pale as he avoided all eye contact. The tension was palpable. Neither boy wanted to be the first to speak. But eventually one would have to.

"Congratulations." Sabinus said finally. Tiberius's head jerked up to meet his friend's eyes. "You have bested me."

Tiberius nodded, a heat coming to his paling face. Sabinus, through his numbness and awe, was able to think that he had never seen his dear, short, brat of a friend so stoically ashamed. Shame? Was that the right word for it? Somehow the word was too harsh to describe a feeling produced from what had transpired.

"Gratitude…for instruction." Tiberius finally spoke after what seemed like an eternity. He looked up, his dark eyes now blank and filled with their usual arrogant determination. The only telling sign of his unsettled feelings was the blush lingering upon his cheek.

"Tiberius—"

"I would not have words," Tiberius cut Sabinus off, "…about what has transpired." His eyes were fiercer now. "I was overcome with the taste of victory…and was delirious. Apologies for my actions."

"None required." Sabinus bowed his head to him. "We were both taken by such emotions." He tries to meet Tiberius's eye. "There is no shame in such a thing."

At his words, Tiberius seemed to flare. He nodded curtly and then hefted his stick more firmly in his hands. He readied his stance.

"Let us return to our sparring." He said somewhat quietly. An odd feeling entered Sabinus…a prickly feeling in his spine. An unpleasant feeling. He nodded and readied himself for their next round.

* * *

><p>In the days that followed, Tiberius's demeanor was distant—sometimes even cold—towards Sabinus. Though their routine sparring and timeline for when they accompanied each other on outings or simply hung out at Tiberius's villa remained unchanged, something stirred in the air. There was a tension and there would be silent bouts between them. Those moments were the worst. But neither could break the silence until there was a definite reason to. Sabinus, so endeared and sympathetic of Tiberius, didn't want to hurt him or step on his toes. He knew how testy Tiberius could get, usually toward others. After all, it had been Tiberius who'd kissed <span>him<span>—not the other way around. But Sabinus was not angry or disgusted by Tiberius even in the slightest sense. In fact, he was more appalled with himself: why he felt no negative reaction to what'd happened. He remembered being numbed by the action, awed in a sense. But hating Tiberius, or even wanting to avoid him, had never even crossed his mind.

Tiberius, this day, walked with Sabinus to the bath before they were due to leave. Sabinus had to wash his upper half after a mess in the kitchen. Tiberius didn't even know what to do, let alone think. He'd kissed his best friend. And he was sorry for it. As he waited, he contemplated. He could only think, in that moment, what Sabinus must be thinking. And Sabinus's acceptance of Tiberius's assault made him all the more anxious about the situation. The bond they had was strong—stronger than they had with anyone else. And he didn't want his friend to feel obligated to be alright with what'd happened between them. The urge just came over him. He wasn't thinking. It had just felt like the right thing to do. But it was obviously the wrong thing—they were both men of some worth and best friends. What made things worse was how much the kiss haunted Tiberius. It crept into his thoughts always. Though it shamed him, he couldn't feel ashamed for it. In a twisted way…he regretted but didn't regret it. And what did that make him?

"Let's be off." Sabinus said to him, coming out of the bath. Tiberius nodded to him and the two set off this day to the market, in search of good lunch places where they could spend Tiberius's father's coin.

As they made their way through the streets of Rome, Sabinus continually glanced at Tiberius. He'd been trying to decide how to fix their relationship—breach the gap—for nearly two weeks now. If this continued, they might…fall apart. Sabinus had never experienced as much before and it left him with a hollowness. Not a crippling thing—but something he knew he didn't want to feel. Not when he had come to care for Tiberius as much as he had. Tiberius and he just fit so well together. They were nearly perfect friends for each other. And after experiencing that, Sabinus wasn't going to let Tiberius's shame hurt it. And if it were hurt, at least there'd be a clear reason.

"Here." Sabinus pointed out a shop they frequented whenever they reached this part of the market on the weekend days.

"Alright." Tiberius agreed. After a brief pause, he continued, "Any farther, I would have fallen from hunger." The joke was a light one but Sabinus appreciated it. And Tiberius was trying to ease the tension through his conflict. The two entered, paid for their sticks of meat and bowls of fruits, sitting at a table. After a minute of eating, there was that bout of silence again. Both of them felt it creep upon them. Sabinus braced, ready to break it for the sake of resolving this issue. But Tiberius beat him to it.

"Pork's good." He said blandly. Sabinus was momentarily caught off guard and didn't respond instantly but his agreements were drowned by Tiberius continuing. "My thoughts have been about myself. For that, you have my apologies Sabinus."

"What?" Sabinus asked, bewildered by the turn the conversation was taking.

"I have been selfish." Tiberius said. "It is my doing—us sharing less and less intimate conversation and…leaving with fewer and fewer words. But this problem is forever on my mind. I don't want you to assume I have turned it from thought…or that I favor us this way."

Sabinus was silent. Tiberius sighed inwardly, stomach quivering and lips suddenly dry. He exhaled and took another bite of his pork, not making eye contact with Sabinus. Sooner or later, he would need to address what happened and the aftermath. And if he hadn't done it now, he never would have.

"The days absent friendship…are more what weighs on my mind." Sabinus said. Tiberius felt himself flare again—that deep anger at Sabinus not being angry at him for the deed itself. The misguided loyalty and acceptance…made Tiberius angry for and at both of them.

"Tiberius…why does it anger you so?" Sabinus asked quietly. Tiberius's head snapped in Sabinus's direction. Sabinus's grey-blue eyes were blank yet sorrow and a searching curiosity were there as well. Tiberius calmed himself, looking away from them.

"Am I so transparent?" he asked, with a slightly smile. Sabinus's smile in return was even wider. He placed a hand on Tiberius's shoulder.

"Any more and I would be looking through glass." He teased. The two laughed, sharing what felt like their first laugh in ages though it had only been a couple of weeks. He became serious. "Tiberius…though you may think I speak as I do for your benefit, what I speak is truth." After a time, he finished with, "It is what is upon my heart." The shorter boy's head turned his way fully now, eyes dark with emotions Sabinus could not quite distinguish.

"Sabinus," Tiberius spoke softly. "You have my apologies…for what has happened between us. It wounds me to know I've caused you pain…." His tone and tell-tale facial expressions reflected the sincerity of the words. Sabinus felt some amount of relief come to him but something else as well. A warmness…happiness.

"Yes…you." Sabinus dropped his voice, edging closer to Tiberius. "You wound my heart by keeping yours from my reach." Tiberius didn't blink nor flinch. "The kiss we shared…" Tiberius's eye twitched but both remained open, "was not what plagued my mind. I think no less of you for it and do not feel defiled by it." He pauses and looks away briefly before saying, "It simply…felt the natural thing to do…at the time."

It was Tiberius's turn to search Sabinus's face. He believed his friend to be speaking his mind, not just telling him what he wanted to hear. But the implications near the end left much to be desired. Tiberius was bold and never hesitated, letting his emotions steer him rather than logic. Yet Sabinus was more level-headed and gentle with words…and calmer to be sure. But, though Tiberius felt like interrogating, he also felt himself agreeing with Sabinus's explanation of what transpired. But what did accepting it mean?

"Well…I suppose that's settled then." Tiberius said finally, a weary tone touching his voice. He stood and they began to tramp out, Sabinus lagging a bit, an unsure look on his face. They made it into the flurry of the crowd when Sabinus grabbed his arm. Voice low, he brought his face close to Tiberius's.

"I don't want anything to come between us." Sabinus said immediately, voice firm with a subtle plea. Tiberius held the gaze, swallowing, and leaned toward Sabinus in return. Their faces were mere inches apart and Sabinus found himself wondering if Tiberius were going to kiss him again…and if he would react…and how.

"Sabinus," Tiberius said seriously, "the Gods themselves could not drive me from your side."

Sabinus's face broke into a smile. A heat formed in his chest, intensifying as he inhaled. Tiberius kept their eyes locked. And, in that moment, found himself thinking of how much he enjoyed the glances they shared. How he enjoyed everything about their friendship…and dedication to it. Staring, he realized just how much he had come to be fond of Sabinus, who-in turn staring at Tiberius-realized just how attractive he found him. Not terribly tall nor mature in the face…but intense, bold, dark hair and eyes practically sucking Sabinus in without a fight. A strong face to be sure—with light lips that had graced his only once before…but how natural they'd felt.

Tiberius registered Sabinus's face becoming near when they were mere centimeters away. And then Sabinus's lips were on his once more, pressing against them in a tentative sort of way. Tiberius's breath caught but he didn't freeze. His eyelids heavied, wanting to close as Sabinus's were now. But Tiberius forced them to stay open. He forced the tingling feeling in his limbs to quiet, the pounding of his heart to slow, and the desire of his own lips to be beaten back. He stepped away from Sabinus and stood straight. Sabinus's eyes opened slowly.

"We must get back. Your things…and your father should be here soon." He explained lamely. The cold chill of rejection and embarrassment stunk in the air as they began their walk back. Sabinus felt dizzy, not quite knowing what to think. The compulsion to rest his lips on Tiberius's was uncontrollable—his body acting before his mind could really perceive the events. Was that how it was for Tiberius before? 'Perhaps,' he thought to himself, 'except Tiberius didn't have his heart handed to him on a plate.' Through the dizziness was a dull feeling of pain, embarrassment slightly but mostly of something else, something deeper. He didn't know whether to apologize or simply inquire Tiberius as to why he had kissed him.

And why…did he feel so bad at having Tiberius reject his kiss? His love for Tiberius was purely brotherly…wasn't it? Plus, he knew he liked girls, had kissed many of them. But none of them rejecting a kiss had ever made his heart clench like it was on that trip back to the Crassus villa.


	2. Encountering Complications Pt2

PT2

It seemed a stroke of luck that Sabinus was to visit his grandfather in Capua the next day for a trip lasting a week or more. Perhaps—but not to Tiberius.

The first week was the most difficult. It became blaringly obvious that there was something he was either hiding or upset about. But the only one he felt even the slightest bit able to turn to was Kore.

"Share thoughts…and see burden lightened Tiberius." She urged him for the hundredth time as he sulked in his room.

"It is nothing worth telling." Tiberius said yet again. Kore cocked her head before walking over to his bed and sitting at the end.

"Even if that were true, it is worth it to you ." she replied, resting a hand on his leg. "It appears to be a quarrel between you and Sabinus."

"Why do you say that?" Tiberius eyed her from the top of the bed, anxiety beginning to rise.

"I have noticed the coolness between you of late." Kore explained. "And, as he is gone and you sulk, it becomes clear to me that the problem did not find resolution." Tiberius sighed, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling.

"It is not worth telling," he repeated but continued on to say, "I fear no resolution will be found in this." Kore's eyes widened and she leaned over to him.

"What causes you to say as much?" She inquired, her eyes nearly indignant.

"The issue…clouds the mind…and tears at the heart." Tiberius said slowly. "Until we have both gathered mind on the subject…there can be no dealing with it."

"What confounds you?" Kore asked. Tiberius said nothing, merely glanced at her. She took a breath and folded her hands in her lap.

"Well…if it were me," she said, "and the matters were as delicate as you say…I would find what works to my advantage the most and which ails me the most and weigh the scale to see which tips more in my favor."

"If only it were that simple," Tiberius said bitterly.

"But it is." Kore insisted. Tiberius shook his head and she continued, "matters of the heart are often difficult and strenuous…but simple all the same. Which choice grants you the best emotions? Which choice will cause you the most pain? Which can you bear to live with? Take these things into consideration…and the choice becomes clear and the mist lifts from the mind."

Tiberius said nothing, contemplating her words. Kore rubbed his calf and stood slowly. She walked to the door and looked back.

"I am here if you find comfort in my counsel." She said to him. "But…you and Sabinus have loved each other for years. I would not see that love vanish because of disagreement. You both matter more to me than that…and I know Sabinus holds higher regard in your heart than an issue…whomever or whatever it may be about."

She said no more but Tiberius was a swirl of thoughts inside. Slowly, he sat up, taking in the room and considering his options…his choices.

* * *

><p>Though Sabinus did not intend to miss it, he was yet surprised to be personally invited, called for, and escorted to the villa of Licinia Crassus for Tiberius's 13th birthday. He was to be 14 soon himself. Nearly a man…<p>

He had not been called for in nearly two weeks. His weekly instructions were cancelled due to Tiberius "not feeling well." Sabinus had felt crushed. Even after returning from his grandfather's home, thinking he had simply been going through an odd phase and that things would blow over between him and Tiberius, it hurt when he was first told not to come. A lot. More than he knew it should. It was beyond a personal offense. It was a…passionate offense. He could only wonder what was on Tiberius's mind. He could hold a grudge for sure, not to mention get back at someone harshly. Was this a punishment?

"Young Sabinus," Kore greeted him as he stepped out under Capua's raging sun. The lovely female slave was near and dear to both Tiberius and Sabinus's heart—the whole house of Crassus. Sabinus embraced her.

"Kore," Sabinus breathed as he spoke her name before releasing her. "It is good to see you once more. It has been too long."

"Far too long," Kore smiled with her serene face. "Come. Dominus has assigned me to escort you to your quarters. We are due to leave for the games soon and will be residing with fair Licinia for a few more days before returning to Dominus's villa in Rome." They had walked and talked and had arrived at a spacious room in the splendid home.

"Thank you Kore." Sabinus set his things on the bed. Unlike them, he did not have slaves or servants to tend to him. His family was of note—his father and grandfather being soldiers and the like—but they weren't entirely well off anymore. When his father perished and he went to live with his uncle, a simple, small-time merchant, times became hard. But if ever in a pinch, the Crassuses were there to relieve and help him in any way the proud uncle would allow. As he regained his thought, he realized Kore was watching him still.

"Is something troubling you?" He inquired of her.

"Yes." She answered truthfully, her expression not of trouble but of knowing. "Not matters dealing directly with me…but with you…and Tiberius." Sabinus's heart jumped and he swallowed. Before he could ask what she meant, Kore continued, "Tiberius does not reveal the problem in full but…I have my suspicions." She walked toward him. Sabinus could feel the panic creeping right to his core. He never considered the possibility that someone would find out and there would be serious consequences behind such an act! Kore was close to him now, her voice urgent and earnest. "Sabinus…no matter what has happened…and who it has happened with…remember that you and Tiberius are as brothers. No one, not even a girl you both may believe to love, should injure that bond. Young love may flee from your grasp at the slightest turn…but the love between you and Tiberius is one that will last."

It still took Sabinus a few moments to realize that she thought they were fighting over a girl. He almost laughed outright but just stifled his mirth with a small smile and nod.

"I…believe you mistake subject of conflict…" he said. "But I appreciate your words of advice all the same. And I will heed them." He took a breath. "Where is Tiberius?"

"In the back of the villa." Kore smiled back. "Hiding from you." 

* * *

><p>Tiberius heard him coming. He had seen him arrive and he knew he was coming for him. To do what? Address him about what happened? Ask why he'd avoided him? Apologize for kissing him at the market just as Tiberius had kissed them in the garden?<p>

Whatever it was, Tiberius—though scared—was ready for it.

"Tiberius." Sabinus said quietly from the entrance to the yard. Tiberius closed his eyes briefly, steeling his resolve, then turned around.

The emotion was tangible between them. To Tiberius, it almost felt like a breath of fresh air. Like he had somehow been suffocating without being around Sabinus—in his presence. Unable to see or talk to or touch…. To Sabinus, it felt like warmth after the chill from a gust of wind. His arms prickled but the goose bumps faded and he was left with a warmth that spread from the tips of his fingers down to his toes, heating his forehead as though he had a fever. They were overjoyed to see one another.

"Sabinus…hello." Tiberius spoke somewhat stiffly but his tone was soft.

"Gratitude…for inviting me to celebrate your birthday." Sabinus said after a long pause.

It was more than awkward. The two stared at each other after the statement for so long that Sabinus thought he saw the sun shift in the sky. Then, all of a sudden, Tiberius walked the small distance between them and wrapped his arms around Sabinus. The same numb feeling took over Sabinus and he gently returned the hug from his younger friend. Tiberius held him, bodies nearly pressed together and breathing in rhythm. (A smiling, spying Kore finally leaves them in peace, assured that whatever rift that had been there was now gone)

"Of course." Tiberius said finally, releasing him but standing just as close still. "Without your presence…it wouldn't really be a birthday celebration of mine would it?"

"I suppose not…" Sabinus said slowly, hyper-aware of their proximity. He inhaled and then looked down to find Tiberius's eyes locked on his, speaking to him. "Tiberius, I—"

"I want no apologies…for anything." Tiberius said quickly. "You need not apologize…for doing what was natural…in the market."

Sabinus's eyes widen a bit as another feeling fills his mind and body. A compulsion as well. He gazes at Tiberius before slowly saying, "I missed you…." Tiberius's face crumpled slightly and he looked down before speaking.

"The days upon which I thought…figured things for myself…where I could not be with you… were…terrible." He said lowly. "I would not have you…from my side for so long again."

That did it for Sabinus. He understood perfectly what he was feeling now. There was no qualms. The only thing left was to take a risk. 'Brotherly love, his arse!'

"I will never again be absent," he said softly, a lower pitch of seduction entering his voice. Tiberius still looked away. He reached out and cupped Tiberius's face in one hand. "I promise."

"I will remember that." Tiberius rested a hand over Sabinus's. The contact was almost all Sabinus could bear. But he was afraid. He wanted the recognition, affirmation, permission.

"Tiberius…" he said after a pause.

"Yes?" Tiberius asked, eyes still casting sideways.

"Kiss me." Sabinus almost hissed. Tiberius now looked at him, eyes sparkling like that of a man who has just had an epiphany.

"Yes…" Tiberius whispered and, after cupping Sabinus's face, brought their heads together and pressed his lips to Tiberius's.

The previous two times were not able to prepare the two for what they felt here. As though electricity struck them, their limbs shook and their breath was ragged in a few seconds. Tiberius kissed with passion so intense that Sabinus, the taller and therefore the supporter of the two, found himself weakening at the knees. His mind was dizzy, almost as in a drunken state. One kiss was followed by another and another. Tiberius's arms were wrapped around his torso, crushing their bodies together. While Sabinus was breathless and made somewhat flighty sounds, Tiberius let out moans. Though less frequent, they were loud and validated Sabinus's actions.

With hands in Tiberius's hair and on his upper back, Sabinus—who was moving backward—had nothing to stop him from colliding with the wall head on. He sighed and groaned as he did but did not stop them. At this instant where his mouth opened in protest, Tiberius took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Sabinus's mouth. Sabinus really did sink to the ground at this, pulling Tiberius with him. They both attacked each other's mouths, with Tiberius pinning his torso to the wall. He couldn't really breathe but he did not want to at this point. He only wanted Sabinus, to be in his arms, to kiss him, cradle him, press his tongue so far down his throat that he wouldn't be able to speak and have Sabinus do the same to him. To take him, make this evolution of their relationship completely definite. They weren't just as family anymore…they were…could they be…lovers one day?

Each of their erections carefully hidden from the other affirmed the thought.

"Tiberius," Sabinus said finally, pulling his mouth away and gasping for air. His lips were red and puffy from the force Tiberius was exerting. Tiberius, panting as well, licked his own to find his bottom one sore, not busted but sore. "Your father…Kore…your cousin…will all be awaiting us. Awaiting you. I would not see you shamed…on your special day by being late."

"You're right…as you always are." Tiberius nodded slowly, his comment bringing a grin to their faces. He slowly stood, stomach quivering. He helped a shaky Sabinus to his feet.

"We will…discuss this…discuss… 'us'…after the games." Sabinus promised him.

"Yes." Tiberius nodded. "And…as you know…if my father knew—"

"I would never bring any shame or harm to you." Sabinus cut him off. "This will remain between us…until the time comes where we can no longer keep this secret."

As if reading their minds, Licinia appeared in the entrance to the garden. She looked over and saw them, hand on her hip.

"Tiberius," She said. "Sabinus. We've been waiting forever. I sent my slave but she could not find you. Come. The games will be soon. We should have left an hour before midday sun."

With that, she turns and walks back in. Tiberius looks at Sabinus who gives him a faint smile. Tiberius returns it with a serious smile that grips Sabinus's very heart before the two head back into the villa.


	3. Encountering Complications Pt3

The games were not only entertaining but exhilarating. The clash of swords reverberated around the two boys' skulls, so too in their adult counterparts. As the two men took to the sands, the crowd roared deafeningly. Invited to sit in the pulvinus, they had a clear view of the action from their vantage point. And as the man they rooted for landed a ghastly blow, opening the enemy's chest with his blade, Tiberius nearly stood from excitement. Sabinus laughed, glancing over at him—so impassioned by the games. After what had just transpired between them, he couldn't stop the thought before it entered his mind: what passion would he emit…when in the confines of his quarters…with Sabinus there as well…the two perhaps only a mess of flesh and blankets.

Sabinus knew such thoughts were dangerous. He turned back to the sands. He best not let such emotions show on his face or he would breach their contract and they'd be done for. Not only would it bring their whole relationship into question with the world outside but…Tiberius's trust in him would be shaken. Licinia smirked.

"It seems our man draws blood." She commented. "Only a matter of time now."

"And the crowd roars." The magistrate added, smiling at her. She gave a small hmph and turned her attention back to the sands.

Tiberius turned to Sabinus with a roll of his eyes. Sabinus gave a lopsided smirk in response. Tiberius's eyes crumpled a bit as he grinned but his attention was diverted back to the sands. Sabinus's as well. The killing blow was struck. It was Sabinus's turn to stand and clap with the crowd. Tiberius's face was split open in a wide smile, glancing up at the taller boy, brown hair glinting, blue eyes sparkling. The excitement had his adrenaline spiked. As he took in the attractive sight of Sabinus emotionally amped, his blood went to his cock—fast. It happened so quick in fact that Tiberius inhaled sharply, sitting back instantly in his chair and looking away from Sabinus.

"All is well, Tiberius?" Kore came forward to where the seats were, holding a cup for him to drink out of.

"Yes." Tiberius cleared his throat, taking the drink. "The heat…I suppose it's been too long since I ventured into Capua."

"The dust and heat have that effect." Kore agreed with a small giggle, taking the pitcher with her to her post standing in the back.

"Alright?" Sabinus asked, placing a hand on Tiberius's shoulder as the crowd cheered. Tiberius looked up at him and, from the expression of curiosity on Sabinus's face, could tell his face was betraying him. He still nodded slowly.

"Is it the heat?" Sabinus asked, concerned, sitting. "Do you wish to perhaps return to the villa?"

Tiberius was shaking his head but at Sabinus's words, a voice in his mind began to whisper…as he realized opportunity when it came upon him. And though he was slightly fearful, he would not be deterred.

"I think I should depart." Tiberius nodded slowly. He placed a hand on Sabinus's arm, gripping with a firm sort of tenderness. "Will you…come with me?"

Sabinus nodded fervently. He did not seem to entirely get it. He went to Kore to speak to her as Tiberius turned to his father and explained he was feeling unwell and would see him back at the villa. Crassus at first insisted they take a slave (this was his son, not one of the men) but Tiberius insisted they'd be alright. It was not far and Tiberius used his "mature enough" angle.

That's how the two found themselves on the pathway back to the villa, with a flask of water in Tiberius's belt. They moved slowly, leisurely. Tiberius thought the heat may actually be messing with them as the sun beamed down upon them and both boys got sweatier but did not feel sick. Just anxious. And swollen in the genitals. Sabinus, too, was anxious. Tiberius seemed to be fine yet he had insisted upon leaving at the suggestion. And he had given Sabinus a look…and touch …that Sabinus hoped was signifying what he took it to signify. Because, if not, he was hot and bothered for no reason and there may be a chance that Tiberius did not share equal sentiments.

"Sabinus," Tiberius slowed their pace further.

"All seems well with you," Sabinus said instantly. "Why did you not wish to finish the games?"

"Other matters occupied my thoughts," Tiberius said slowly, turning his head to Sabinus. Sabinus was silent for a moment before taking a breath.

"Share thoughts?" Sabinus prompted him, feeling rather than seeing the heat in his ears and face. His voice, hushed and becoming husky, betrayed his thoughts.

"I would…have demonstration…rather than words." Tiberius said, eyes now dark and focused on Sabinus's face. Sabinus's eyes widened a fraction before he replied.

"I long to see as much…" he said, eyes now glinting with sexual undertone to his words.

* * *

><p>The cool air of the villa greeted them. Both boys sighed as their warm bodies were met by the gust of relief. Tiberius audibly groaned, walking down the hall, shedding his toga, and making his way to the large pool the collected rain, serving as decoration more than for utility. Yet he plunged his bare arm into it, rubbing the water over his arms and face. Sabinus was behind him and laughed at him.<p>

"I take it you have been relieved?" Sabinus smirked.

"My skin boiled. It begged for release from the sun's clutches." Tiberius laughed. He smiled at Sabinus as Sabinus came beside him and also made use of the water. Their proximity did nothing to help the heat coursing in their veins however.

"I hope…this was not the demonstration you spoke of earlier." Sabinus said slowly and lowly. Tiberius, face dripping wet, slowly lowered his hand, face turning to Sabinus. Sabinus met his gaze, running a wet hand through his hair. The sight was beyond sexy.

Tiberius leaned forward and planted his mouth on Sabinus's, who welcomed him with a positive response. Tiberius slowly rose his arm, wrapping it around Sabinus's waist and pulling him in close. Sabinus deepened their kiss, placing a hand behind Tiberius's head. Cock pulsing, Tiberius moaned into Sabinus's mouth, which opened, inviting Tiberius's tongue inside it. Breathing heavy, the boys wrapped their arms around each other. Tiberius's hand, shaking slightly, reached beneath Sabinus's tunic and groped and caressed his thigh. Sabinus broke their faces apart to moan, attempting to steady himself with a hand on the stone behind them but ending up slipping backward slightly as his arm went plunging into the very shallow pool.

Tiberius did not let up even though. He followed Sabinus into the pool, crawling forward and submerging the upper half of his tunic as well. He reunited their lips before kissing along Sabinus's neck; hand up his wet tunic, searching slowly and tantalizingly before grabbing hold of Sabinus's swelling cock.

"Fu—Tiberius!" Sabinus grabbed his wrist tightly, biting his lip after crying out. Tiberius got harder, if it were possible, upon hearing Sabinus's exclamation. He let out a shallow breath, inching closer, before Sabinus placed a hand on his chest.

"We should…the bed…get out of the water." Sabinus said in fragments, between gasps.

With a nod and an intense, lusty kiss, Tiberius stood, helping Sabinus up and leading them, anxious and dripping, to his quarters. They rounded the corner and went through the drapes. Tiberius turned, making Sabinus nearly trip over him as he stopped. And before either could say a word, Tiberius unbuckled his belt and removed his wet tunic slowly and steadily. Sabinus was too stunned to remove his. They had seen each other naked before. But with cheeks flushed and cocks erect? Wild images filled his mind and he found himself looking away from the engorged member like a shy woman. Tiberius hesitantly reached over and pulled up Sabinus's tunic as well. Sabinus helped him remove it. Upon seeing Sabinus's cock, Tiberius let out a sharp breath. When he finally tore his eyes from it, he found Sabinus staring at him.

In a flurry of motion, Tiberius had Sabinus on the bed, pinned down. His mouth dropped hot, sensual kisses across Sabinus's chest. Sabinus breathed heavier, head to the side. He gazed up finally at Tiberius's small but muscular form above him…and felt him hard against his stomach. He arched upward slightly, wrapping a hand around Tiberius's head.

"Sabinus…I want your hands upon me…" Tiberius whispered into his lover's lips. Sabinus obliged with a passionate kiss and fingers trailing to Tiberius's butt cheeks, squeezing them and pressing Tiberius's lower half into his own. Tiberius's hips rolled with the motion, his eyes closing. In an instant, his hand was on Sabinus's cock. Sabinus surrendered to his touch without registering he head. Tiberius's hand stroked at his cock slowly, groping and grabbing in just the right places at just the right moments. Sabinus grabbed onto Tiberius's bare back.

"Tiberius…" he heard himself gasp out. "Fuck the Gods…stop."

Tiberius, after a hesitant moment, froze—not understanding what he'd done wrong. An indignant look of superior shamefulness was beginning to form on his bewildered face, one that the Crassuses all shared. But then Sabinus was rolling over and hovering above him.

"I'm going to finish too soon…" Sabinus said. "Just your touch…drives me to the edge." He slowly reached down and took Tiberius's cock in his hand. Tiberius's eyes narrowed, lips parting slightly in pleasure at the grip. "I would have you come with me…to such pleasure." He started a bit slower, never breaking eye contact, and began to build up momentum, pumping faster and faster. Tiberius started to breath heavier, face beginning to contort in ways that kept Sabinus's cock rock solid as he pleasured the beautiful creature beneath him. He rubbed Tiberius's nipples with his other hand, pulling them and massaging his stomach, opposite hand never faltering in its steady strokes.

It was when Tiberius moaned out his name that it happened. Tiberius sat up and grabbed Sabinus's cock in his own hands again, wrapping his legs around the taller boy and pulling their bodies closer together. Lips centimeters apart, Tiberius whispered.

"I want your cock on mine, Sabinus." He whispered, tone dripping with seduction and love-drunken promiscuity. "I want to be slick in your seed." As he spoke, he took Sabinus and his hands and they held their cocks together, the heat and friction meshing into pleasure so high yet foreign they both gasped. Then he had them stroke, fast and hard, each boy rolling their hips in sync, cocks rubbing along each other. Sabinus's tongue licked at Tiberius's face, lustful and wanting. Tiberius's face began to redden as he bit his lip, desperate for a release.

"Fuck Sabinus…release for me…" he demanded urgently and seductively.

That did it for Sabinus. He couldn't take it and in a moment, his mind swirled as he reached the peak of his pleasure and he felt himself release all over the two of them. His cry was strangled and filled with grunts but it pushed Tiberius to his breaking point. And Tiberius released as well, eyes tightly shut and mouth open to let out a cry that sounded on the verge of a sob. His face, so contorted, body spent, made heat course through Sabinus as he gazed, body and mind returning to a more normal state.

Soiled, the boys still clung to each other—Tiberius to Sabinus more so.

"Sabinus…." Tiberius said after a few moments. "You have my heart…."

"And you own mine." Sabinus sighed contentedly, arms around the smaller boy. He was surprised when tears filled his eyes and began to pour hot down his face. He sniffed but they did not stop and he saw Tiberius watching him.

"I…" Sabinus tried to locate the cause. And did. "I…you mean more to me than anyone else, Tiberius…. And to know…that I hold the same with you…is…overwhelming." Tiberius, face red but eyes dry mostly, rubbed Sabinus's neck.

"We are as one…there is nothing I hold more dear." Tiberius whispered, voice cracking slightly. "I wish for you to always be with me…in all things. I need nothing…want nothing more."

Sabinus nodded, wrapping his arms around Tiberius once again and finally the younger boy broke down into sobs as well. Happy sobs, ones of relief, revelation, and joy. Each found comfort in the other's embrace.

And so they clung desperately.


End file.
